epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:YouTubeKorea/'Hiders' Season 1 Episode Two
Dan felt cold. He shivered. Maybe it was because Jasper just froze in a thick layer of ice right in front of him. As Dan stood, not knowing what to do, the other kids in the hall went crazy. It looked as if they were terrified they might get frozen next. Everyone was running away from Dan and the Jasper-popsicle. One kid threw a half-eaten banana sandwich at Dan(he never found out why), then jumped out of the window(it turned out this was a normal thing in Wiki High School). Dan was amazed as the hall was quickly emptied, him and Jasper left alone. "...! ...!" This came from Jasper, through the thick layer of ice. It was clear that Jasper's mouth was thawed, and there was a sixty-nine percent chance that he was spitting thousands of swear words at Dan, all at once. Dan felt sorry for this juvenile delinquent. Even if he threatened Dan to shove his head inside a full toilet. Dan walked away from the Jasper popsicle as far as he could. Then he took out his sonic screwdriver. He pressed the button. The sonic activated, and with a buzzing sound, the ice was immediately shattered. Jasper gasped as he fell to the ground. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. Then he threw up. "Eww..."Dan said to himself as he walked out of the hall. The rest of the school day was quite normal. He learned biology from a teacher named Jude Anson . Everyone called him Potato. Dan didn't know why. Maybe it was because, although the subject was biology, all Mr. Anson seemed to talk about was potatoes and how good they were. One other subject Dan found peculiar was mechanics. The teacher's name was Ty . Nobody knew his last name, not even the teachers. Ty was really good at teaching mechanics, and Dan quite enjoyed the lesson. He seemed like a normal person, but the kids all said that Ty was secretly making something. Dan shrugged these rumors off. They all turn out to be fake, after all. Soon, the day was over, and Dan was walking back to his school. He was a bit tired, but also excited for the next day. Unlike all the other schools he've been in, Wiki High School was something different, he could just feel it. And as for the person who froze Jasper right in front of him? Dan didn't know. In fact, he didn't want to know. If he did, it would be awkward, to know somebody you know has the power to freeze people. And maybe it was his/her own secret, being able to freeze things. Just like Dan with his secret of being a double-hearted alien. Dan smiled. For once, life was looking up. Just then, something heavy fell on his head. "WHAT THE HELL" Dan yelled as he frantically brushed off whatever was on his head. The "something" fell to the ground with a plump. Dan looked at what it was. It was a...a... A sloth. Dan was shocked. How did a sloth fall out of the sky? He looked up. Oh, ''he thought, ''now I understand. It was a tree. The sloth must have fell from the tree branch and landed on Dan's head. Dan smirked. So much for a sloth. "But what should I do with the body?" Dan thought aloud. The sloth looked dead. Maybe it banged its head on the ground when Dan practically threw it away. Dan scratched his head. "What do you mean, what should you do?" Dan looked around. Nobody was there. "Who's there?" "I'm right here, jackass." Dan looked down at the sloth. No, no, it can't be...I must be out of my mind to believe--'' "Apologizing would be great for starters, by the way." Dan was now sure of it. The sloth could talk! "Uh...whaa?" Dan stammered. "Apologizing! You know, you threw me to the ground." "Okay...I'm sorry, uhh...Mr. Sloth." The sloth just stared at Dan for a few seconds. Then it laughed like mad. Dan didn't know a sloth laughed like a broken vacuum cleaner. "AHAHAHAHHAHAHAH...Mr. Sloth! Wow, that's so funny as fuckAAHAHHAAHAH" Dan had had enough of this. "Okay, okay, I get that you're a talking sloth, and you do not want to be called Mr. Sloth, am I right?" The sloth immediately stopped laughing. "Well, of course, fucktard, who would want to be called like that?" "Then what's your real name?" "Jorn . And I demand that you take me your leader." Now it was Dan's turn to laugh. "Me? Take you? To my LEADERAHAHAHAHAHHAHA" Jorn didn't laugh at all. "All right, maybe I got that bit from a movie somewhere," the sloth said, "but seriously, I need someplace to live. I'm homeless." "You have your tree up there." "Pfff, yeah, but it's not like I LIVE there, as in SLEEP and MASTURBATE up there or anything." "I thought all sloths lived on trees." "An idiot AND a stereotypical bitch! Wow, this is JUST my lucky day, meeting a dude like you." Dan looked at Jorn carefully. He knew it talked, and that his parents would not be comfortable of having a swearing sloth as a pet. But Dan felt pity at the animal. He was so small, he said he was homeless, and he was...well...cute(all sloths were cute in Dan's opinion). And maybe he could somehow make Jorn shut up and hide him in his room. "Well, all right," Dan reluctantly said, "I'll take you to my room. You may live there, but don't talk or I swear I'll saw you to bits with my dad's chainsaw." "Thanks, kid," Jorn said as Dan lifted the sloth up. Jorn was surprisingly heavy for his size, but Dan could manage to carry Jorn. "By the way, what's your name?" "Dan Lee." "Nice to meet you, Dan. Sexy bowtie." "Thanks. Bowties are cool." "Speaking of sexy, is your mom smokin' hot? If she is, she might just have the honor of being my next fap material." "wut" '''TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE 3' Did you like it? Yes No Are you excited for Episode 3? Yea Nu Category:Blog posts